


281 Days

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: Three friends watch an anime until they are skirted into a world of magic, monsters, dungeons, and adventures. Noah, Josie, and Brielle. One Saturday, they decided to bingewatch the series. An hour into the show, the power throughout Noah’s house turns off and all they see is darkness for the longest time until they fall asleep. When they awake, they find themselves actually living in the magical world that the anime was set in. They awake in different bodies with new families, new powers, new friends, and new lives.  They must strive to fit in with these new lives or suffer being considered mad. Their one goal is to survive but be able to find their friends in order to make it back to their world. Will they succeed or will they always be stuck in this world? In order to return





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all he saw. Josie. Josie was all he heard. After the darkness flooded his mind, he swore that he couldn't even hear Brielle anymore. Hang out at Brielle's place, they had said. Fun, they had also said. Yeah. Sure. It had been fun until Brielle's house lost power and then all of a sudden they were plunged into darkness. Noah scoffed, trying to raised his right arm but found great resistance to it. huh. That was strange. That felt weird. Heavy. Much heavier than he had expected. He tried to open his eyes but they would not comply so Noah let himself float in the darkness until sleep found him.

Noah sensed that there was light invading his space. Harsh light. Bright light as if it was a hot summer's day with not a single cloud in sight. Noah opened his eyes to find a beautiful teal haired woman watching over him. She smiled when he saw him. He returned a groggy smile, noting that she looked sorta familiar. "He's awake! Ja'far! He is awake." She called out to a man that he could not see.

The man appeared and he had white, white hair like an elderly person. The whole situation was strange to him. A young person with an elderly person's colouring. How weird.... "I shall inform Sin. He will want to know."

"Josie... Brielle...." he whispered and reached out a hand to the lady.

The woman looked confused. "Josie... Brielle..." She wondered what he was talking about. "I think his memory has been affected." She raised a hand to his forehead and then placed her index and middle finger in the centre. "Sleep."

All he saw was darkness once more. This time all he thought of was about Josie, Brielle, and home. Where were they and why was he in this strange room with a white elderly person and a woman with natural teal hair? It all seemed so bizarre to him. Before he could question anything else, his mind was blank and he was ensnared by the darkness of slumber.


	2. My Name is...

He woke again in the late morning and found his chamber absent of the beautiful teal haired woman. However, the purple haired man was still in the room. The boy sat up quickly startled. Those golden eyes alarmed him greatly. There was something so welcoming and understanding but also something sinister that lied behind those eyes. It unnerved him. "Uh sir, I..."he began to speak but the ornately dressed man held up a hand. He must have been some merchant or noble lord-- perhaps a King of this land. OH YES. He was the King. But what was his name again? The King that Josie and Brielle had declared was one of the most handsome men in all of anime. It had slightly irked him when they had said that. 

"No need to talk, fellow adventurer. You must rest," the King took a step forward with a magnificent smile and offered him a goblet of water. "It seems as if you were shipwrecked on our island. Drink up." The easy going smile eroded away Noah's suspicions of the man.

Noah nodded and took a sip of the goblet the King had handed to him. "My.. my name is... " He was tried to say Noah but his body wouldn't let him. His lips wouldn't part and no sound would come out. Noah was his name. Why in the seven hells couldn't he say Noah as his name? "..I..." A blush crept to his cheeks. Embarrassed he was. "I'm... I don't remember.. I'm sorry.." His eyes widened when he remembered the man's name all of a sudden. "But you... they call you Sinbad, do they not?"

The purple haired King's eyebrows raised when the boy knew his name. "You cannot remember your own name but you can remember mine..."

"I only assume because of the stories..." he spoke.

That very comment seemed to lift Sinbad's mood up entirely. Though the fact that the boy couldn't remember his own name. He turned away and stroked his cheek. "How intriguing. By your hair colour, I'd assume that you are a native of Reim."

"Reim?"

"Gladiators, casinos, and more! Known for their..."

"Coliseums.. Sounds like the Romans..." he spoke. "Reimans." Yeah, that's what they were called right? Insert very awkward laugh from me. Noah froze, wondering if Sinbad would catch on so quickly to his slip.

"Is that what your kind is called?" asked Sinbad with a chuckled. "It sounds oddly familiar."

Noah nodded fast and quickly came up with a back story. As he tried to think, images floated into his mind as if some power was trying to help him come up with a good cover story to better save his life. Because realistically he probably couldn't tell Sinbad who he REALLY was now, could he? "Nicodemus."

"What was that?"

"Nicodemus was my name... is my name but you can call me Nico... I'm remembering..." spoke Noah, or should we say, Nico? He froze and then images of a ship-wreck and a beautiful blonde girl floated in his memory. He cried out. He hadn't meant too. It was involuntary. "I was on a merchant's vessel trying to return home when a sea monster attacked our ship. We had no weapons so we weren't prepared... I... I don't know..." He glanced down at the blanket. "Were there any other people found on the shores, King Sinbad?"

Sinbad shook his head. "No, not yet. I have a search party out currently." He watched as Nico's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He frowned. "Is there someone your looking for in particular?"

Nico nodded. "Two people."

"Two loved ones?"

Nico's face flushed and he shook his head. "No, no, no. They're just my friends... I think... Friends..."

"Sure, that's what they all say," chuckled Sinbad. "Okay, okay, I believe you. Rest up, Ja'far will arrange for some clothes to be brought to you. Come meet us downstairs for lunch." The king stood up and then walked away with a pensive look on his face.

As the King left, Nico pushed off his covers and sat up, stepping out of his bed. He ran to the nearest mirror and then struggled to stop himself from dropping it. After juggling the mirror from hand to hand for a few seconds, he managed to grab it before it shattered. He let out a sigh. "BLONDE!?" he exclaimed. He had never been blonde in his whole entire life. He had always been a brunette with brown eyes. But now he was a blonde with brown eyes. His eyes had stayed the same. "This is so weird. I need to wake up from this dream. Need to figure out some way to do that before the King comes back..." He paced the room briefly and analyzed his exits. The window.... Not right now but maybe later... There was a knock on the door. He would have to wait until later. First lunch with the King and his eight generals, he assumed.


End file.
